The disclosures herein relate generally to information handling systems (IHS's) and more particularly to protecting information handling systems from being exposed to excessive voltages.
As the value and use of information continue to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system (IHS) generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
In contemporary portable IHSs it is common for the IHS to be supplied DC power by an AC adapter that converts AC mains voltage to a DC voltage that is usable by the IHS. The power cable running between the AC adapter and the IHS typically includes a number of conductors, for example, power conductors and an information conductor. An example of such an information conductor or information line is a power supply ID (PSID) line. The PSID line provides the IHS with information regarding the attributes of the particular AC adapter coupled to the IHS. For example, the PSID line may provide information such as the name of the manufacturer and the wattage of the particular AC adapter. In some circumstances where the power cable between the AC adapter and the IHS is abused, such as by crushing the power cable, it is possible that the voltage in the power conductors becomes coupled to the PSID line. This can cause damage to circuitry within the IHS that is coupled to an information conductor since information conductors generally are intended to carry data at a low voltage as opposed to the relatively high voltage of the power conductors of the IHS.
What is needed is an IHS which is protected in circumstances where an information conductor experiences higher than normal operating voltages.